Please, now?
Please, now? is a song by Xualin Ko'oshin. It is in English, Chinese and Japanese. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Zen'in. Machigaidesu.. Watashi wa kono yō ni nigemasu. Pointo o eru. Watashi wa ima byōkida to omoimasu. Koko kara demasu... Makenai bangō! Watashi ni nanigadekiru? Watashi ga hoshī mono wa? Watashi wa dō narimasu ka? Watashi wa jibun ga kiraidesu. Shikashi, watashi ga sore o mushi shi tsudzukeru to.. Korera no warui koto wanaku narimasu. Ima, onegaishimasu? Soto de matta. Jikan ni naru made. Watashiniha riyū ga wakaranai. Nete imasu. Tsuka reta. Riyū wa wakarimasen. Shikashi, daijōbudesu. Bangō! Nani ga dekimasu ka? Don'na sentakushi ga arimasu ka? Kega o shinai yō ni. Watashi ga sunde iru kagiri. Watashi ga nozomu kagiri. Hitsuyōna kagiri. Ima, onegaishimasu? Bangō! Watashi ni nanigadekiru? Watashi ga hoshī mono wa? Watashi wa dō narimasu ka? Watashi wa jibun ga kiraidesu. Shikashi, watashi ga sore o mushi shi tsudzukeru to.. Korera no warui koto wanaku narimasu. Bangō! Nani ga dekimasu ka? Don'na sentakushi ga arimasu ka? Kega o shinai yō ni. Watashi ga sunde iru kagiri. Watashi ga nozomu kagiri. Hitsuyōna kagiri. Ima, onegaishimasu? Ima, onegaishimasu? |-|Japanese= 全員。 間違いです.. 私はこのように逃げます。 ポイントを得る。 私は今病気だと思います。 ここから出ます... 負けない 番号！ 私に何ができる？ 私が欲しいものは？ 私はどうなりますか？ 私は自分が嫌いです。 しかし、私がそれを無視し続けると.. これらの悪いことはなくなります。 今、お願いします？ 外で待った。 時間になるまで。 私には理由がわからない。 寝ています。 つかれた。 理由はわかりません。 しかし、大丈夫です。 番号！ 何ができますか？ どんな選択肢がありますか？ けがをしないように。 私が住んでいる限り。 私が望む限り。 必要な限り。 今、お願いします？ 番号！ 私に何ができる？ 私が欲しいものは？ 私はどうなりますか？ 私は自分が嫌いです。 しかし、私がそれを無視し続けると.. これらの悪いことはなくなります。 番号！ 何ができますか？ どんな選択肢がありますか？ けがをしないように。 私が住んでいる限り。 私が望む限り。 必要な限り。 今、お願いします？ 今、お願いします？ |-|English= Everyone. It's not right.. for me to run off like this. I get the point. I guess I'm sick now. I will get us out of here... I will...not lose. No! What can i do? What do i want? What will happen to me? I just hate myself.. but if i keep ignoring it.. these bad things go away. Please...now? I waited..outside. Until it was time. For me to not know why. I'm asleep. I'm tired. I don't know why. But it is okay. No! What does it make? what choice is there? I hope i don't get hurt. As long as i live. As long as i want. As long as i need. Please, now? No! What can i do? What do i want? What will happen to me? I just hate myself.. but if i keep ignoring it.. these bad things go away. No! What does it make? what choice is there? I hope i don't get hurt. As long as i live. As long as i want. As long as i need. Please, now? Please now? |-|Chinese= 大家。 这是不对的.. 让我这样逃跑 我明白了。 我想我现在生病了。 我会让我们离开这里... 我不会...不会输。 没有！ 我能做什么？ 我想要什么？ 我会怎样？ 我只是讨厌自己。 但是，如果我一直忽略它。 这些坏事消失了。 现在，请？ 我等了..外面。 直到时间到了。 我不知道为什么。 我睡着了。 我累了。 我不知道为什么 但是没关系。 没有！ 它是做什么的？ 有什么选择？ 我希望我不会受伤。 只要我还活着。 只要我想要。 只要我需要。 现在，请？ 没有！ 我能做什么？ 我想要什么？ 我会怎样？ 我只是讨厌自己。 但是，如果我一直忽略它。 这些坏事消失了。 没有！ 它是做什么的？ 有什么选择？ 我希望我不会受伤。 只要我还活着。 只要我想要。 只要我需要。 现在，请？ 现在，请？ |-|Chinese (Translated)= Dàjiā. Zhè shì bùduì de.. Ràng wǒ zhèyàng táopǎo wǒ míngbáile. Wǒ xiǎng wǒ xiànzài shēngbìngle. Wǒ huì ràng wǒmen líkāi zhèlǐ... Wǒ bù huì... Bù huì shū. Méiyǒu! Wǒ néng zuò shénme? Wǒ xiǎng yào shénme? Wǒ huì zěnyàng? Wǒ zhǐshì tǎoyàn zìjǐ. Dànshì, rúguǒ wǒ yīzhí hūlüè tā. Zhèxiē huàishì xiāoshīle. Xiànzài, qǐng? Wǒ děngle.. Wàimiàn. Zhídào shíjiān dàole. Wǒ bù zhīdào wèishéme. Wǒ shuìzhele. Wǒ lèile. Wǒ bù zhīdào wèishéme dànshì méiguānxì. Méiyǒu! Tā shì zuò shénme de? Yǒu shé me xuǎnzé? Wǒ xīwàng wǒ bù huì shòushāng. Zhǐyào wǒ hái huózhe. Zhǐyào wǒ xiǎng yào. Zhǐyào wǒ xūyào. Xiànzài, qǐng? Méiyǒu! Wǒ néng zuò shénme? Wǒ xiǎng yào shénme? Wǒ huì zěnyàng? Wǒ zhǐshì tǎoyàn zìjǐ. Dànshì, rúguǒ wǒ yīzhí hūlüè tā. Zhèxiē huàishì xiāoshīle. Méiyǒu! Tā shì zuò shénme de? Yǒu shé me xuǎnzé? Wǒ xīwàng wǒ bù huì shòushāng. Zhǐyào wǒ hái huózhe. Zhǐyào wǒ xiǎng yào. Zhǐyào wǒ xūyào. Xiànzài, qǐng? Xiànzài, qǐng? Category:Songs Category:KiraKira☆Kirara-Chan Category:KiraKira☆Kirara-Chan Songs Category:Xualin Songs